Q's Name
by ErwanM
Summary: James est décidément très curieux. Un peu trop sans doute. Quel est le prénom de son armurier ? Il est bien décidé à lever le mystère. 00Q
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir !

Je m'essaye à un nouveau fandom huhu... Voilà un petit 00Q. ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce pairing, c'est maintenant chose faite.

Ce sera une mini fic de 2/3 chapitres, je posterais rapidement ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme à chaque fois qu'il partait en mission, James s'était rendu dans le bureau de son armurier afin d'obtenir les divers gadgets susceptibles de lui être utiles. Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à l'arrivée du « gamin », comme l'agent se plaisait à appeler le jeune chef de la section Q. Avec lui, pas de stylo explosif ou de porte-clé tazer. Selon le gamin, les objets de ce genre étaient complètement démodés. S'il le disait... James avait cessé de réclamer quoi que ce soit. Il lui fournissait des armes efficaces et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Peu lui importait leur forme. La seule fantaisie que le gamin lui avait un jour proposé était un rouge-à-lèvres paralysant. Sans aucun doute une forme de plaisanterie en réponse à sa réputation de coureur. Plaisanterie que James avait trouvée de très mauvais goût. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que le tube de rouge-à-lèvres avait rejoint la poche intérieure de son costume. Juste au-cas-où.

Il était très tard lorsque l'agent passa la porte de la section Q. Le gamin était seul, assis à devant son ordinateur, sa tasse Scrabble à la main. Pour la première fois, James se demanda s'il arrivait à l'armurier de quitter les locaux du MI6. À chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin de lui, il l'avait trouvé à son bureau. Sans doute le hasard. Il devait bien vivre quelque part. Sauf s'il était un robot humanoïde, ce qui expliquerait - cela dit - bien des choses.

— Je vous attendais 007, déclara le jeune homme sans lâcher des yeux son écran d'ordinateur.  
— Je sais.

Sans plus attendre, James s'avança dans la pièce et attrapa une chaise pour la faire rouler jusqu'au bureau de Q. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque celui-ci lui tendit sa tasse vide sans même lui accorder un regard. Ses doigts pianotaient sur le clavier sans interruption, créant un bruit de fond relativement désagréable.

— Un mug explosif ? railla l'agent.  
— Ne soyez pas stupide. Néanmoins vous seriez charmant si vous me vouliez bien me servir du thé. J'ai dû oublier la théière sur la table à droite.  
— Vous me prenez pour votre stagiaire ?  
— Je crains que mon cher Théodore ne dorme à poings fermés en cette heure tardive.

Mon cher ? James ne fit aucun commentaire, mais ne releva pas moins cette curieuse formulation.

— Et vous ? Vous ne dormez jamais ?  
— J'attends que vous soyez sorti de cette pièce pour brancher ma batterie sur la prise secteur.  
— Serait-ce de l'humour ?  
— Cela se pourrait. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne mettez pas trop longtemps à me servir. Je déteste le thé froid.

Le calme et la désinvolture de ce gamin le surprendraient toujours. James poussa un profond soupir, mais se résolut à obéir. Il savait que ce genre de joutes verbales avec Q pouvait durer des heures. Or il espérait encore dormir quelques heures avant de prendre son avion pour New York. La théière avait en effet été oubliée sur une autre table. Il put remplir le mug de Q avec ce qu'il restait d'eau chaude et alla le poser à côté de l'ordinateur du jeune homme qui le récupéra immédiatement.

— Merci.  
— Vous avez acheté cette tasse juste après avoir été engagé ici, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Non.  
— Alors votre prénom commence par la lettre Q.

Il était coutume de surnommer Q le chef de la section associée de façon à préserver son anonymat et assurer sa sécurité, mais le gamin devait bien avoir un véritable prénom. James s'était parfois posé cette question. S'il commençait par un Q, cela serait un heureux hasard. Par ailleurs, les possibilités seraient extrêmement restreintes. Quentin, Quintilien, Quillian...

James crut apercevoir l'esquisse d'un sourire sur le visage du jeune homme. Ce petit prétentieux se moquait de lui.

— J'ai aussi un mug J chez moi, votre théorie tombe à l'eau.  
— Peut-être votre petite amie s'appelle-t-elle Juliette, répondit l'agent du tac-au-tac.  
— Ou peut-être que j'ai acheté ces tasses en lot totalement par hasard.  
— Vous n'avez pas de petite amie ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné...  
— Il faut bien quelqu'un pour équilibrer votre collection.  
— Ou alors votre acné fait fuir les filles.

Q n'avait pas d'acné, mais James trouvait cela très amusant de le taquiner sur son âge. D'ailleurs Q ne se faisait jamais prier pour lui rendre la pareille.

— Et moi je m'étonne qu'avec vos rides et vos cheveux blancs, vous trouviez toujours des volontaires pour vous distraire en mission.  
— Vous m'espionnez ?  
— Vous oubliez souvent de débrancher votre micro, expliqua l'armurier en se détournant enfin de son ordinateur pour le regarder.  
— Personne ne vous oblige à écouter.

À cela, Q ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire son thé à petites gorgées. Il le fixait sans ciller derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

— Donc il n'y a pas de Juliette ?  
— Non.  
— July peut-être ? Johanna ? Jade ?  
— Je ne vois pas cela en quoi vous regarde.  
— Vous avez avoué avoir écouté mes derniers ébats, Q.

Le jeune homme avait détourné le regard et reprit son activité informatique.

— Sur le bureau derrière vous, vous trouverez une mallette contenant votre équipement. J'ai pris soin de vous faire imprimer les modes d'emploi.  
— C'est très aimable à vous.  
— J'imagine qu'il est inutile de vous demander de ramener tout cela en bon état.  
— Vous commencez à me connaître, répondit James en se levant pour récupérer la mallette en question.  
— Vous êtes un gouffre financier, 007. J'espère que vous en avez conscience.

Une arme, un téléphone portable et une bombe contenant un gaz paralysant.

— Toujours pas de stylo explosif ? demanda James presque avec humour.

Q lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches.

— Bonne soirée, 007.

James referma la mallette, mais ne s'en alla pas pour autant. Il alla s'appuyer contre le bureau du Q, les mains dans les poches. Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement.

— Je n'ai pas eu ma réponse.  
— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.  
— Joy ? Janet ? Jennifer ?  
— Vous êtes désespérant, soupira Q en levant les yeux au ciel.  
— Jessica ? insista l'agent.

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se débarrasser de l'agent, Q le regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit simplement :

— Jonathan.

Pris au dépourvu, James ne put dissimuler son étonnement. Q était homosexuel ? En y réfléchissant deux minutes, ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça, mais James ne l'avait simplement pas envisagé. Il resta muet quelques instants. Q était retourné à son ordinateur.

— Bonne nuit 007. N'oubliez pas votre équipement. Bonne chance pour votre mission. N'oubliez pas de me donner des nouvelles.  
— Je vous enverrais une carte postale.

Comprenant que cette fois, la conversation était close, James se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Et vous, n'oubliez pas de rentrer chez vous, lança-t-il distraitement.  
— J'y réfléchirais, grogna Q entre ses dents.  
— Il ne vous dit rien ? s'étonna James.  
— Nous sommes séparés. Mais allez-vous vous décider à me laisser travailler ? Je vous signale que vous me ralentissez considérablement et que c'est à cause de vous que je suis encore là !

Il n'avait pas tort. Se reprenant, James retint les questions indiscrètes qui lui brûlaient les lèvres et sortit définitivement du bureau de l'armurier. En tout cas, il pouvait être sûr d'une chose. Si c'était J pour Jonathan, c'était que Q était sa propre initiale. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver le bon prénom.

* * *

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui va bien 3


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir !

Nouveau chapitre ! Très court, mais bon ce ne sont que des petites scènes. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais finir, mais peu importe x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Q était assis au bar. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de retirer son imperméable, ce qui n'était peut-être pas un mal compte tenu de la couleur de son pull ce soir-là. Rose, ou plutôt lilas pour être précis. James trouvait cela absolument ridicule. Bon sang, ce n'était parce qu'il était gay qu'il pouvait se permettre de porter cette chose. N'avait-il aucun sens du bon goût ? Ou n'en avait-il tout simplement rien à faire ?

James s'approcha discrètement, il avait suivi le jeune homme à sa sortie du bureau. Sans raison à proprement parler. Ce gamin l'intriguait, il voulait en savoir plus. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

— Tu n'as pas école demain, toi ?  
— Bonsoir James.

Comme toujours, Q restait imperturbable et ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard. Il en faudrait plus que ça pour le déstabiliser ou l'énerver. James esquissa un sourire en coin se tourna vers le barman.

— Une vodka-martini. Et une grenadine pour le petit, précisa-t-il en désignant Q.  
— C'est très aimable à vous, mais j'ai déjà commandé.

En effet, le barman venait de poser une pinte de bière devant lui. James haussa brièvement les sourcils. Il l'avait plutôt imaginé avec un kir-royal à la rose ou la à violette, pour aller avec son pull. Ou une grenadine.

— Vous ne lui demandez pas sa carte d'identité ? s'étonna faussement l'agent.

Mais le barman était déjà passé à autre chose, il y avait du monde à servir.

— Si c'était une manœuvre pour connaître mon prénom et mon âge, sachez qu'elle est tout à fait grossière. Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part, James. Vous n'y avez pas mis tout votre cœur, railla Q en levant les yeux au ciel.  
— Tu m'appelles James ? C'est nouveau ça.  
— Disons qu'en dehors du bureau, il faut mieux ne pas trop attirer l'attention si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Effectivement, se faire appeler 007 dans un bar bondé où n'importe qui pouvait l'entendre n'aurait pas été des plus intelligent.

— Et comment dois-je t'appeler pour assurer ta sécurité ?  
— Mes amis m'appellent Q.  
— Parce que tu as des amis ? Tu ne cesses jamais de m'étonner, gamin.  
— J'ai une vie en dehors du bureau, assura le jeune homme en relevant le menton.  
— Alors que tu y passes 20 heures par jour et 7 jours sur 7 ? Laisse-moi rire.

Cette fois, Q ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de tremper ses lèvres dans sa bière et de la boire à petites gorgées. James sut qu'il avait vu juste. En même temps, ce n'était pas étonnant. Être chef de la section Q au MI6 était incompatible avec toute vie sociale. Et ne parlons pas des relations amoureuses.

— Si vous êtes là dans l'espoir de trouver un collègue avec qui geindre parce votre travail empiète sur votre vie privée et vous ruine la santé, ne comptez pas sur moi. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre votre retraite, aller planter des tomates à la campagne et laissez en paix ceux qui ont encore une carrière - que dis-je - un avenir. Tout le monde n'a pas déjà un pied dans la tombe.

Q avait débité ce petit discours avec un calme et un aplomb surprenant, James aurait presque pu être impressionné. Il aurait également pu être vexé par de telles insinuations, mais cela faisait partie du jeu. Q était trop jeune, et lui trop vieux. Néanmoins, il avait l'impression d'avoir piqué au vif son jeune armurier.

— Ton petit ami t'a quitté parce que tu n'étais pas assez souvent à la maison ?

Aucune réponse. C'était donc ça. Son aigreur, sa mauvaise humeur, son indifférence… Le gamin connaissait une tragique peine d'amour. Sans doute son tout premier amour d'adolescent, avec qui il s'imaginait déjà marié et heureux en ménage dans un pavillon en banlieue avec deux gosses et un chien. Quoi que, oubliez le mariage et la marmaille.

— C'est tout récent en plus. Vous avez dû vous connaître au lycée, vous vous êtes installées ensemble à l'université sauf que toi, tu as trouvé le meilleur job du monde dont tu ne peux même pas parler. Quand tu es monté en grade, tu t'es mis à rentrer de plus en plus tard et le pauvre Jonathan a cru que tu avais un amant. Tu ne pouvais rien lui dire sur tes activités professionnelles, il a fini par s'énerver, te donner un ultimatum et tout naturellement tu as choisi ton travail. Alors il est parti. Dis-moi si je me trompe ?  
— Il n'y a pas eu d'ultimatum, il est parti avec quelqu'un d'autre.

— Si à l'époque, tu portais déjà ce pull, ça n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait trouvé mieux ailleurs.

Pendant une seconde, James crut que Q allait lui jeter son verre à la figure. Là, il l'avait vraiment énervé. Il l'avait imaginé plus solide que ça. En même temps, il n'était qu'un gamin. Il avait quoi ? 20 ans ? 25 ans, maximum. Il avait toute la vie devant lui. James sortit son paquet de cigarettes, s'en alluma une et le tendit à son voisin.

— Non merci, je ne fume pas.  
— Pas encore l'âge ?  
— J'ai 24 ans. Arrêtez avec ça.  
— Et ton prénom ?  
— Pourquoi vous m'avez suivi ? demanda soudainement le jeune homme.  
— Pour rien.  
— Vous n'avez personne d'autre sur qui vous acharner ce soir ? Vous n'avez pas une charmante jeune femme à visiter ? Soit dit en passant, je m'étonne de votre fixation sur mon âge. Votre dernière conquête était plus jeune que moi.  
— Qu'en savez-vous ?  
— Elle avait 19 ans, déclara Q en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
—Vous vous êtes renseigné sur elle ? s'étonna presque James.  
— Comme sur toutes les personnes que vous croisez en mission. Je vous signale que cela fait partie de mon travail.  
— Comme de m'offrir des rouge à lèvres ?  
— Il vous a été très utile la semaine dernière.

C'était vrai. James haussa les épaules. Paralyser une tueuse à gage d'un simple baiser, c'était une grande première.

— Dommage que cela ne fonctionne qu'avec les femmes. Il est assez rare que mes adversaires en soient.  
— Vous ne devriez pas être aussi étroit, James, murmura Q avec un haussement de sourcils des plus évocateurs.  
— Est-ce une proposition ?  
— Voulez-vous que cela en soit une ?  
— Tu as déjà oublié Jonathan ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. De toute évidence, la réponse était non. James aurait pu le réconforter, lui dire qu'il en trouverait un autre bien plus mignon, mais il savait que c'était faux. Du moins, tant qu'il travaillerait pour le MI6. A moins peut-être, de sortir avec un collègue, mais ce n'était pas vraiment mieux. Le gamin allait apprendre à faire une croix sur ses projets de mariage.

— Je vais vous laisser, déclara Q en remontant la fermeture éclair de son imperméable.  
— Déjà ? Tes parents t'attendent avant minuit ?  
— Non, je vais dans un club gay pour me vider les couilles. Vous voulez venir ?

James manqua de s'étouffer avec sa vodka-martini. Il accorda un regard ahuri au jeune homme qui semblait très fier de son petit effet. C'était on ne peut plus réussi, James n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'un tel mot sorte de la bouche du petit génie. Et ne parlons même pas du sens de la phrase. Heureusement, il reprit vite contenance et répliqua :

— Avoue que tu réfléchis à cette phrase depuis le début de notre conversation.  
— Possible.  
— Tu n'y vas pas vraiment.  
— Vous ne le saurez que si vous m'accompagnez.

Q semblait plus sûr que lui que jamais. Et amusé aussi, cela se voyait dans ses yeux, derrière ses culs-de-bouteille. James ne l'avait jamais vu si jovial, c'était presque mignon, il était persuadé d'avoir gagné.

— Bonne nuit, James. Soyez à l'heure demain, j'ai du travail pour vous.  
— Amuse-toi bien, gamin. Et attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

James avait attrapé le bras de Q pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Il fouilla quelques instants dans ses poches et en sortit une boîte à moitié vide de préservatifs. C'est avec satisfaction qu'il vit le jeune homme rougir instantanément lorsqu'il la lui glissa dans une des poches de son manteau. Il rentrait chez ses parents, à présent, James pouvait en être sûr.

— Embrasse ta mère pour moi. Et garde ça, on ne sait jamais. Si un jour tu décides de changer ta garde-robe, ça pourrait te servir.

Q le fusilla du regard, les joues encore rouges et se détourna, sans savoir qui répliquer. James le regarda sortir du bar avec un petit sourire. Puis il réalisa que le gamin n'avait pas réglé. Il lui avait laissé l'addition, ce petit impertinent. Il ne perdait pas le nord.

* * *

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui va bien 3


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !

Nouveau chapitre ! Très court, mais bon ce ne sont que des petites scènes. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais finir, mais peu importe x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

James était sorti du MI6 en même temps que Q. Pour ne pas dire qu'il l'avait attendu. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, le vent était glacial. James avait pu remarquer que son jeune armurier rentrait toujours à pieds, sans doute parce qu'il n'habitait pas très loin. Et peut-être aussi parce que les bus ne passaient plus à l'heure où il sortait du bureau. Ou il n'avait simplement pas le permis.

Alors que le garçon allait tourner au coin de la rue, James accéléra le pas pour le rattraper. Il allait l'appeler lorsque Q se retourna soudainement et pointa une arme sur lui. Et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un faux. James se retint d'éclater de rire, il la tenait tellement mal qu'il aurait pu rater un éléphant à trois mètres. Le reconnaissant, Q baissa son révolver, les mains encore tremblantes.

— Ne faites plus jamais ça ! J'ai failli vous tirer dessus !  
— Tu n'avais même pas enlevé la sécurité.  
— Qui vous dit que je comptais utiliser ce pistolet ?  
— Tu caches un stylo explosif dans ta manche ? ironisa l'agent.  
— Ou une montre lançant des fléchettes empoisonnées.  
— Je croyais que tu avais un rouge à lèvres pour ça.  
— Contrairement à vous, j'embrasse rarement mes agresseurs.  
— Peut-être que ce sont eux qui pourraient avoir envie de t'embrasser, rectifia James.  
— Dans la grande majorité des cas, la victime connait son violeur. Je suis plus en sécurité dans la rue qu'au bureau avec vous, déclara Q le plus naturellement du monde.  
— Tu as peur que je te viole ?  
— Pour cela, il faudrait que je ne sois pas consentant.  
— Dois-je conclure que tu l'es ?

Q se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique et rangea son arme dans une poche intérieure de son imperméable. C'était étrange de penser que ce gamin était armé. Même s'il ne savait pas s'en servir. D'ordinaire, c'était le genre de détails qui avait le don d'exciter James. Voyant que Q ne comptait pas continuer la conversation, il choisit de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

— Qui a été assez fou pour te confier une arme ?  
— M a peur que je ne sois une cible trop facile.  
— Il a raison.  
— Je sais me défendre, s'entêta le gamin.  
— Permets-moi d'en douter.  
— C'est lui qui vous a chargé de me suivre ? demanda Q d'un air suspicieux.

James n'avait pas pensé à invoquer une raison du genre. Effectivement, c'était tout à fait crédible. Le gamin venait lui offrir une raison en or de le suivre de près. James choisit de ne pas démentir.

— On peut voir les choses de cette manière.  
— Charmant. Me voilà prisonnier d'une baby-sitter.  
— Arrête de faire la tête. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi.  
— Je n'ai besoin de personne !  
— Alors imagine que je suis seulement là pour te tenir compagnie.

Sur ces mots, James posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour l'inviter à avancer. Le gamin semblait un peu vexé, mais il ne protesta pas davantage et reprit son chemin. Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence. James finit par sortir ses cigarettes. Il vit Q lever les yeux au ciel, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Tant mieux, il n'allait pas arrêter de fumer pour ses beaux yeux.

— Vous savez, je vais finir par croire que vous me faites la cour, James.  
— C'est ce que tu veux ?  
— Vous pourriez être mon père.  
— C'est pour cette raison que tu t'entêtes à me vouvoyer ?  
— Je suis votre armurier, pas votre ami.  
— Tu me brises le cœur.  
— Comme si vous en aviez… Merde.

Q s'était interrompu et encore une fois, James était surpris d'entendre une grossièreté dans la bouche de ce gamin. Il regarda dans la même direction que lui et remarqua qu'un jeune homme était assis sur les marches d'un des immeubles de la rue. Il devait avoir l'âge de Q et se releva en les voyant. Q semblait mal à l'aise et les muscles de sa mâchoire était complètement crispés.

— Queen !  
— Queen ? répéta immédiatement James avec un regard amusé.

Mais l'autre garçon était déjà parvenu jusqu'à eux. Queen. C'était un prénom absolument ridicule. Et atrocement féminin comme si cela ne suffisait pas. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il se fasse appeler Q.

— ça fait au moins une heure que je t'attends. Le code de la porte a été changé, non ?  
— En effet.  
— Qui est-ce ? demanda le jeune homme en regardant James.  
— Un de ses collègues, répondit l'agent. Il avait peur de rentrer tout seul. Je suis James.  
— Enchanté, moi c'est Jonathan.

C'était donc lui… Le fameux Jonathan. Celui qui avait brisé le petit cœur de Q et avait une tasse avec son initiale dans sa cuisine. Il n'était pas très beau. Brun, les yeux marrons, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. James ne comprenait pas ce que Q lui trouvait. Ou plutôt Queen, puisque c'était son prénom. Il n'allait pas s'en remettre, il se retenait de rire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Q avec un agressivité que James ne lui connaissait pas.  
— Te voir, pourquoi c'est interdit ? Tu vas bien ? Tu travailles toujours aussi tard à ce que je vois.  
— Je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Et toi ?  
— ça va, merci.

James laissa échapper une profond soupir. Cette conversation entre les deux garçons était des plus ennuyante. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, il était énervé et n'avait aucune envie de les laisser. On ne savait jamais. Q n'avait peut-être pas penser à mettre son rouge à lèvres, mieux valait qu'il reste pour surveiller cet impertinent de Jonathan.

— Ecoute…, commença Q en essayant de paraître sûr de lui. Il fait froid et je suis épuisé. Je vais rentrer. C'est gentil d'être passé. Passe le bonjour à… Théo.  
— En fait, je ne suis plus avec lui. Il était un peu stupide, ça n'aurait pas pu coller. Et puis je t'avoue que…, bafouilla Jonathan en levant les yeux sur James qui n'avait pas bougé. Dites, vous ne voulez pas nous laisser ? C'est bon, Queen est en sécurité avec moi.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, James envisagea sérieusement de coller son poing dans les dents de ce petit prétentieux. Mais il se ravisa et interrogea plutôt Q du regard. Ce dernier prit doucement son bras et James comprit ce qu'il avait à faire. Il voulait se débarrasser de son ex collant ? Très bien, c'était tout à fait dans ses cordes. C'était à lui de jouer. D'un geste assuré, l'agent passa un bras possessif autour des épaules du gamin. Il sentit Q se détendre contre lui, voilà qui était des plus flatteur.

— Non, je ne crois pas. C'est toi qui va nous laisser, d'accord ? Et tu vas laisser Queen tranquille, tu ne chercheras même pas à le revoir.

Jonathan était bouche-béé, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. C'était follement amusant. James regardait le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, attendant avec impatience qu'il se décide à filer. L'agent savait qu'il pouvait être très impressionnant. Il avait au moins vingts centimètres de plus que ce minet et devait faire deux fois son poids. Il allait déguerpir en vitesse et ne plus jamais revenir.

— Allez, viens bébé. Il faut que tu ailles dormir, tu bosses tôt demain.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, James serait mort sur le coup. Q le fusillait du regard et le pot-de-colle n'était pas en reste.

— Puisque tu sembles préférer les grand-pères… Je te laisse. Quand tu l'enterreras dans deux ans et que tu te retrouveras tout seul, faudra pas venir pleurer, cracha Jonathan sous le coup de la colère.  
— Le grand-père peut te casser en deux avec son petit doigt, alors je te conseille de fermer ta jolie bouche.  
— Je… Je suis désolé.  
— Allez, tire-toi.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et tourna les talons, non sans manquer de bousculer Q au passage. Ce dernier n'attendit pas davantage pour piquer une crise, exactement comme James l'avait imaginé. Et il savait très bien pourquoi.

— Bébé ? Vous étiez obligé de m'appeler bébé ?!  
— Chut, il nous regarde.

Sans plus attendre, James se pencha pour attraper les lèvres du jeune homme. Pris au dépourvu, Q ne se recula pas immédiatement, laissant le temps à James pour poser une main sur sa nuque. Comprenant rapidement où il voulait en venir, Q se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour lui rendre son baiser. Le gamin embrassait sacrément bien. James en profita pour pousser le jeu plus loin et glissa son bras autour de sa taille. Il était vraiment frêle, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait le casser en le serrant trop fort. Par contre, son baiser était tout sauf celui d'une petite fille. Il faisait preuve de beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Un peu trop peut-être.

En tout cas, ce baiser devrait faire son petit effet sur le pot-de-colle. Il devait déjà être parti. James prit le visage de Q entre ses mains et le poussa un peu vers l'arrière.

— On se calme, bébé.  
— Ne m'appelez pas bébé !  
— Tu préfères Queen ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Q s'arrache à son étreinte, furieux. Il était adorable, aussi effrayant qu'un chaton en colère.

— Je savais que vous vous moqueriez de moi.  
— Et pour cause.  
— Vous êtes… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi.  
— Et tu ne me remercies même pas ? J'ai donné de ma personne pour t'aider à te débarrasser de ton Jonathan chéri.  
— Oui, c'est vrai. Pardon j'avais… oublié, bafouilla le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
— Je me demande bien pourquoi.  
— Heureusement pour vous que ne j'avais pas mis mon rouge à lèvres.

Enfin il retrouvait le Q qu'il connaissait. James eut un petit sourire en coin. Heureusement, en effet.

— Je vous remercie, James. Je crois qu'il ne reviendra pas de sitôt. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.  
— Tout le plaisir était pour moi. J'embrasse bien ?  
— Pour une première, ce n'était pas trop mal.  
— Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'était la première fois ?

James aurait pu parier que Q rougissait. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait le voir dans la pénombre. Il regarda le jeune homme taper le code pour ouvrir la porte.

— Bonne nuit Queen.  
— Je vous interdis de dire ça à qui que ce soit, le menaça Q en entant dans le hall de l'immeuble.  
— Je serais une tombe. Après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même : j'ai déjà un pied dedans.  
— Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que je dis, James.  
— Donc mon baiser était mieux que « pas trop mal ».

Q eut un petit sourire mystérieux. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver lorsqu'il prenait cet air impertinent. Sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Q referma la porte derrière lui, laissant James sur le trottoir. L'agent s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et se mit à marcher dans la rue. Il se retourna une derrière fois pour voir s'il ne voyait pas l'appartement du jeune homme, les volets étaient fermés, mais il y avait de la lumière au quatrième étage. C'était bon à savoir. Il avait aussi retenu le code de la porte d'entrée. Juste au-cas-où.

* * *

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui va bien 3


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir !

Allez j'avance dans ma fiction. J'aime toujours autant écrire ça, c'est très distrayant et j'espère que ça l'est pour vous aussi !

Bonne lecture ^^

PS : NOTE IMPORTANTE

On m'a dit que "Queen" voulait dire "pédale" en anglais. Je ne le savais absolument pas. J'ai choisi Queen pour "Reine" parce que c'était un peu précieux, que ça montre que ses parents avaient un sens de l'humour douteux et qu'il a du bien souffrir de ça à l'école, mais absolument pas en référence malvenue à son homosexualité... Voilà voilà ^^'

* * *

Lorsque James entra dans le bureau de Q ce jour-là, ce dernier semblait très occupé. Il discutait avec l'un des informaticiens du MI6 et semblait avoir les doigts vissés à son clavier d'ordinateur. S'il remarqua l'arrivée de l'agent, Q n'en montra absolument rien et continua sa conversation comme si de rien n'était. Ayant malgré les apparences un certain respect pour le travail de son collègue, James resta silencieux et décida d'attendre patiemment que Q est fini.

C'était amusant, l'informaticien semblait avoir deux fois l'âge de son supérieur. James se demandait comment faisait Queen pour s'imposer au MI6 avec ses airs adolescents, il avait dû travailler très dur pour être pris au sérieux. Il avait davantage à prouver qu'un autre, c'était certain. Peut-être même que c'était pour cette raison qu'il travaillait si tard tous les jours.

Depuis leur dernière promenade nocturne, James n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir le jeune homme. Du moins, pas en privé. Q l'évitait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. A tel point qu'il s'était mis soudainement à prendre le taxi pour rentrer chez lui. Il faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ce qui était tout à son honneur, mais cette attitude avait le don d'énerver James. Il avait imaginé que le gamin ne mettrait à rougir en sa présence et à bafouiller dès que leurs regards se croisaient, mais il n'en était rien. C'était particulièrement vexant.

L'informaticien finit par sortir du bureau et James se fit le plaisir de fermer la porte. Q avait les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur dont l'éclairage se reflétait sur ses lunettes et ne semblait pas décidé à lui accorder une quelconque attention. James tourna le verrou, par pure provocation.

— Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous fermez la porte de mon bureau, agent 007 ?  
— Je ne voudrais pas que nous soyons dérangés.  
— Pour quelle raison ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas encore reçu votre nouvelle mission. M doit me l'envoyer dans la matinée. Je vous promets de vous prévenir dès que j'aurais les informations nécessaires.

Il était stressé, cela se voyait à sa manière de taper frénétiquement sur son clavier. Amusé, James alla prendre place dans le fauteuil face au bureau de Q et desserra un peu sa cravate.

— Je ne suis pas là pour parler boulot, Queen.  
— Je vous ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, grinça le jeune homme sans daigner le regarder pour autant.  
— Comme tu veux, bébé.  
— James ! Arrêtez immédiatement ce jeu puéril !

Un peu surpris, James écarquilla les yeux et observa Q repousser violemment son clavier. Le jeune homme s'était relevé et le regardait à présent droit dans les yeux. Pour être honnête, James pensa furtivement qu'il était plus sexy que jamais.

— James, je ne supporte plus vos « bébé » et autres allusions déplacées à longueur de journée. Nous sommes collègues et je suis votre armurier. Bon dieu, qu'avez-vous imaginé ? Qu'à cause d'un petit baiser, j'allais vous tomber dans les bras ? Si vous voulez assouvir votre curiosité envers la gente masculine, je vous prierais de vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne supporterais pas davantage votre comportement ! Alors reprenez-vous ! Oh oui, il était totalement affolant quand il était en colère. James haussa les sourcils, imperturbable.

— Tu sais… J'ai toujours aimé les femmes qui ont du caractère.  
— Je vous demande pardon ? s'étouffa Q.  
— Queen, tu devrais te rasseoir et te calmer un peu. C'est très mauvais pour le cœur de s'énerver comme ça.  
— Et arrêtez de m'appeler Queen !  
— C'est pourtant ton prénom.

C'était devenu réellement amusant. James n'avait jamais eu le privilège de voir Q dans un état pareil. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme, si sûr de lui et surtout si professionnel. On voyait qu'il essayait malgré tout de garder son sang-froid, mais il en fallait plus pour duper James.

— Vous êtes insupportable. Sortez de mon bureau.  
— Les femmes aiment les bad-boys.  
— Traitez-moi encore une seule fois de femme et je vous jure que je vous trouve une mission en Antarctique pendant six mois sans la moindre demoiselle dans votre équipe.  
— Très bien, promit James en préférant calmer le jeu, temporairement.  
— Vous avez intérêt.

Sur ces mots, Q se rassit et reprit son clavier. C'était fou à quelle vitesse il pouvait retrouver son sérieux. Derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires et dans son petit cardigan de grand-père. Il devait être la seule personne au monde à rester sexy dans une tenue pareille. A moins qu'il ne soit pas objectif. James se demandait comment il pouvait être au lit. Passif et soumis, sans aucun doute.

— Maintenant laissez-moi travailler.  
— Je n'ai même pas pu encore te parler. Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je suis là ?

Q lui adressa un regard noir, mais ne s'interrompit pas dans son travail.

— Je vous écoute, grogna-t-il en redressant ses lunettes.  
— Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'évites.  
— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous évite ? Nous travaillons ensemble, nous nous voyons tous les jours.  
— Pourquoi tu t'es mis à prendre le taxi ?  
— C'est le début de l'hiver, il fait de plus en plus froid.  
— Avoue que tu craignais que je te suive, lança James avec orgueil.  
— Si vous connaissez déjà la réponse, pourquoi poser la question ?  
— Tu m'évites parce que je t'ai embrassé et que je te plais plus que tu ne veux te l'avouer.  
— Vous êtes trop prétentieux, 007.  
— Ce n'est plus James ?

Encore une fois, Q semblait sur le point de piquer une nouvelle crise. Néanmoins, il resta digne et se leva avec assurance pour aller ouvrir la porte.

— Cette conversation est terminée. Bonne journée, agent 007. Je vous contacte dès que j'ai du nouveau quant à votre prochaine mission.  
— Pas si vite…

James s'était relevé lui aussi. Il lui fut très aisé de refermer la porte malgré la résistance du jeune homme. Il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids à côté de lui. Q voulut se reculer, mais se heurta à l'une des armoires. James se rapprocha de lui avec un demi-sourire, caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Il lui plaisait de plus en plus et son excitation ne fit que grandir lorsque Q lui sauta soudainement au cou pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Comme quoi, quand il y mettait un peu de sien, ils arrivaient à trouver un accord. James ne se fit pas prier pour le plaquer contre le mur et glisser une main sous son hideux pull jaune moutarde. Il allait le lui enlever en moins d'une minute. Il allait même tout lui enlever…

Mais il se sentait faible tout à coup. Sa tête lui tournait, il fut contraint de relâcher le corps du jeune homme pour se retenir au mur. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir le petit sourire arrogant de Q avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Putain de rouge à lèvres paralysant. Il allait payer pour ça.

* * *

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui va bien 3


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour !

Je n'ai toujours pas fini mon chapitre 6, mais je publie quand même le 5 pour me pousser au cul ^^'

Rassurez-vous, la fin arrive.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis que Q l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie d'un simple baiser, James avait pris ses distances avec son jeune armurier. Par ailleurs, il avait été envoyé en mission en Irak et n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper de cette histoire. Les seuls contacts qu'il avait eu avec Q s'étaient limités à des conversations téléphoniques et à des conseils stratégiques. Cependant, James avait pu remarquer une certaine gêne dans la voix de Q. Ou plutôt de Queen. C'était presque imperceptible, mais il commençait à le connaître suffisamment bien pour s'en rendre compte.

C'était avec un malin plaisir que James s'était adonné à un petit jeu pour mettre à mal les nerfs de son quatermaster. Il n'avait rencontré aucune jeune femme au cours de sa mission. Par contre, il avait fait la connaissance d'un charmant jeune homme. Brun aux yeux clairs, c'était le fils du PDG d'une grande entreprise. Il lui avait fourni des informations essentielles et s'était avéré d'un grand soutien. James était persuadé que Q en avait avalé son Earl Grey de travers. Peut-être même avait-il été jaloux. James aimait particulièrement cette idée.

En tout cas, il avait compris une chose, Queen n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main. Il était trop fier pour succomber à ses avances grossières. Sans doute préférait-il prendre les devants. Cela n'était qu'une question de temps, il reviendrait vers lui. Surtout s'il l'avait vu avec - il ne se souvenait même plus de son prénom - sa dernière conquête.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était de retour au MI6 et il avait évité soigneusement tout contact avec le jeune homme. Il était intimement persuadé que Q finirait par perdre patience. Et c'est alors qu'il s'entrainait au tir qu'il remarqua l'arrivée d'un pull rose du coin de l'œil. Imperturbable, il termina de tirer sur les dernières cibles, s'appliquant plus que jamais à ficher chacune de ses balles en leur centre. Son chargeur vidé, il se tourna enfin vers le nouvel arrivant et retira son casque anti-bruit.

— Q.  
— Agent 007.  
— Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?  
— Ne vous emballez pas, j'ai seulement une nouvelle arme à vous faire essayer,  
— Pourquoi aurais-je des raisons de m'emballer ?  
— Tenez.

Q n'avait pas répondu à sa petite pique, James était presque déçu. Le jeune homme avait l'air morose et contrarié. Il avait ouvert la mallette qu'il tenait à la main pour lui tendre un révolver qui semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. L'agent fut surpris de le trouver aussi léger, il fronça les sourcils.

— C'est une arme supposée indécelable, expliqua Q en récupérant un casque.  
— Trop légère.  
— Ce n'est qu'un prototype qui pourra être décliné dans différents modèles.  
— Et celui-ci est trop léger, répéta James.

L'agent se positionna face aux cibles et remit son casque. Q s'était mis en retrait, contre le mur du fond. L'arme ne permettait pas une très bonne prise en main et ne pesait presque rien. Il tira trois fois sans pouvoir toucher le centre des cibles. Pas très concluant.

— Je n'aime pas du tout, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune armurier.  
— Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair, railla Q en reprenant son prototype.  
— Vous me demandez mon avis, je vous le donne. Il est difficile de viser avec ça.  
— Vous me vouvoyez maintenant ?  
— Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ?  
— Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je ne fais que constater.

Les deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard, jouant à qui serait le plus imperturbable. Après un long silence, James finit par se détourner, laissant volontairement échapper un soupir exagéré. Il fit mine de remettre son casque, mais Q prit brusquement la parole.

— J'imagine que si vous n'êtes pas passé à mon bureau à votre retour, c'est parce que vous avez, encore une fois, détruit votre équipement.  
— Je croyais que ce matériel était à usage unique.  
— Agent 007, vous êtes un…  
— … gouffre financier, je sais. Vous vous répétez, Q. Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais reprendre mon entraînement.

Le jeune homme eut une petite moue indéchiffrable, mais ne bougea pas. James commençait sérieusement à apprécier la situation. Finalement, il préférait laisser Q se débrouiller pour le séduire. Car il le voulait, il le voyait dans ses yeux.

— Je voulais m'excuser pour… la dernière fois.  
— Quelle dernière fois ? demanda innocemment James.  
— Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler.  
— Vous parlez de la fois où vous m'avez honteusement utilisé pour jouer votre petit ami ou celle où vous m'avez envoyé inconscient à l'infirmerie ?  
— Les deux, admit Q en détournant les yeux.  
— Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'accepter vos excuses.

James s'avança pour reprendre son casque au jeune homme et alla le ranger avec le sien dans l'armoire prévue à cet effet. Après quelques secondes de silence, Q reprit la parole d'une voix grave.

— Je ne peux vous y contraindre. Mais il vaut toujours mieux ne pas être en froid avec ses collègues. Surtout quand l'un d'entre eux est chargé de vous porter assistance lorsque vous êtes en difficulté sur le terrain.  
— Serait-ce une menace ?  
— Un simple conseil.

Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait être excitant quand il jouait au dur. Amusé, James alla se poster face à lui, les mains dans les poches. Il toisa le petit impertinent de toute sa hauteur, cherchant à l'impressionner.

— Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre, Queen, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.  
— Sans doute autant que vous, James.

Cette fois, Q n'avait pas réagi à son prénom. Il apprenait vite.

— Qu'entendez-vous par là ?  
— Il y a encore des domaines où vous êtes loin d'exceller, avança le gamin en haussant les épaules.  
— Pourriez-vous préciser ?  
— Disons que vos dernières performances laissaient à désirer.

Le ton employé laissait peu de doutes quand à la nature des performances en question. James se félicita mentalement d'avoir demandé à Q de vérifier les caméras de surveillance juste avant son rendez-vous avec… Jeremy ? Brian ? Michael ? Aucune importance. Il était sûr que le jeune homme les verrait. C'était le moment de passer à l'attaque.

— Ainsi tu continues de m'espionner.  
— Vous saviez que j'étais encore derrière la caméra.  
— Tu aurais pu arrêter de regarder.  
— Je l'ai fait, assura Q, les joues légèrement roses.  
— Mais tu en as vu assez pour juger mes performances.  
— Il suffit de peu de choses.  
— Tu dois donc être un expert en la matière.

James sentait la tension qui s'était installée entre eux. Il avait envie de l'embrasser et de le prendre à même le sol, mais il y avait des caméras partout. Et cette fois, il ne voulait pas être observé. Surtout pas avec le chef de la section Q. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'approcher de lui.

— Il n'était même pas beau garçon, prétendit le jeune homme.  
— Tu trouves ?  
— Trop jeune.  
— J'aime les petits jeunes, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit.  
— La jeunesse n'est pas un gage de beauté.  
— Tu es jaloux ?  
— Peut-être.

James avait encore fait un pas en avant, Q ne s'était pas reculé. Il venait d'attraper son menton lorsque la porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit brusquement. Q se recula immédiatement, retrouvant une attitude neutre. Ce n'était qu'un agent venu pour faire quelques tirs, il salua les deux hommes avant de commencer à s'équiper.

Voyant que Q comptait profiter de cette interruption pour filer à l'anglaise, James le rattrapa en quelques enjambés pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

— Je passe chez toi ce soir.

Puis il le dépassa en lui frôlant la hanche, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était terminé, il avait gagné. 

* * *

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui va bien 3


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour !

Et comme promis, voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^

Attention, contenu explicite...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

James avait essayé d'attraper Queen avant qu'il ne monte dans son taxi. Peine perdue. Le gamin était très rapide. S'il n'avait pas été aussi sûr de lui, James aurait pensé qu'il l'évitait. Encore une fois. Mais après la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, il n'y avait plus à douter quand à l'évolution de leur relation. Il avait hâte de le retrouver.

Sans plus attendre, James prit le chemin de l'immeuble de Queen. Il préférait laisser sa voiture dans le parking du MI6, c'était plus simple que de devoir se trouver une place dans la rue. Il en profita pour fumer quelques cigarettes sur le chemin. Il allait prendre son temps et se faire désirer. Il imaginait très bien Queen tourner en rond dans son appartement, se demandant s'il viendrait. Comme s'il était possible d'en douter. James comptait bien approfondir sa relation avec son petit armurier. En temps normal, il n'était pas du genre à faire une fixation sur un homme, mais il fallait avouer que l'apparente résistance de Q n'avait fait que l'intriguer davantage. Et puis, il avait une sacrée répartie, il était rare que James trouve quelqu'un pour lui tenir tête, et surtout pas un gamin.

Bon sang, ce qu'il était jeune. Il préférait ne pas compter les années qui les séparaient. De toute manière, cela n'avait aucune importance, il ne voulait pas l'épouser et personne ne saurait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, James constata que la lumière était encore allumée dans l'appartement de Queen. Il tapa le code de la porte et pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. C'était un immeuble qui semblait récent et fort bien entretenu, il voyait son reflet sur le carrelage. Il appela l'ascenseur. Quatrième étage. Il espérait ne pas s'être trompé la dernière fois. Il frappa à la porte avec un petit pincement d'appréhension.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?!  
— Q ? Mais…

James était bouche-bée. Queen venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux en bataille, un mug Scrabble J à la main, dans son… pyjama. C'était un charmant pyjama, rouge à rayures blanches. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite. A moins que ce ne soit sa technique de drague secrète, mais James en doutait.

— Charmant pyjama… Et jolie tasse, déclara l'agent, la surprise passée.  
— Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ?  
— Eh bien, je t'avais dit que je passerais ce soir, alors me voilà.

Queen restait sur la défensive et semblait prêt à lui claquer la porte au nez. James n'aurait jamais pensé trouver un jour un pyjama excitant. Cela lui donnait un petit air sainte-nitouche et il avait furieusement envie de le dévergonder. James appuya sa main sur la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand, et ce malgré la faible résistance de Q.

— Sortez de chez moi !  
— Ne me dis pas que tu croyais que je ne viendrais pas.  
— Je…  
— Tu pourrais au moins m'offrir un tasse de ton meilleur Earl Grey. Ne serait-ce que par politesse.  
— Bien.

Se reprenant enfin, le jeune homme s'écarta pour laisser entrer James. Il semblait s'être résigné à la présence de l'agent et décidé à sauver son honneur. L'appartement de Q ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'avait pu imaginer James. Un seul ordinateur portable était posé sur la table basse, la décoration était atrocement ordinaire. Tout était dans des tons beige et marron, très masculin.

Après avoir disparu quelques secondes, Queen était revenu avec une deuxième tasse ornée de petits chats. Il avait passé une robe de chambre bleu marine et avait retrouvé son assurance. James prit le mug qu'il lui tendait et le posa sur la table basse. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

— Pour tout vous dire, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez dégonflé. Cela fait bien une heure que je suis rentré. Quelques minutes de plus, j'aurais été au lit et vous sur le pas de la porte.  
— Je tiens toujours mes promesses.  
— Vous ne m'avez rien promis.  
— N'est-il pas temps de laisser de côté le vouvoiement, Queen ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder par-dessus sa tasse. Il finit par s'avancer dans le salon, retirant ses lunettes qu'il posa sur la table basse.

— Prenez un siège, je vous en prie. Mettez-vous à l'aise.  
— Si j'avais su, j'aurais apporté mon pyjama, se moqua James avec un regard évocateur.  
— Les nuits sont fraîches, se justifia Q en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.  
— Parce que tu n'as personne pour réchauffer ton lit.  
— Peut-être.  
— Je veux bien t'aider sur ce point.  
— Vous êtes toujours si attentionné, James.  
— Tu ne sais pas encore à quel point.

Queen eut un petit sourire, il reposa sa tasse à côté de celle qu'il avait servie à James.

— Vous ne buvez pas votre thé ?  
— Je dois avouer que j'ai autre chose en tête.  
— Quoi donc ? demanda Queen en simulant l'étonnement.  
— Ne fais pas l'innocent.  
— Je vous en prie, éclairez-moi. Je meurs d'envie de savoir.

James ne répondit pas et avança jusqu'au jeune homme qui crut bon de se relever. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas être pris de haut, au sens propre comme au figuré. Doucement, James le prit par la taille pour l'attirer à lui. Queen se laissa faire en silence et glissa ses mains sur le torse de l'agent. Ce dernier apprécia la caresse avec un demi-sourire.

— Q ?  
— James.  
— Je vais te baiser si fort que tu en oublieras ton prénom et ton foutu vouvoiement, murmura l'homme rapprochant leurs lèvres.

Il sentait le souffle chaud de Queen sur son visage. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, le jeune homme le repoussa fermement. James ne relâcha pas son étreinte pour autant, bien décidé à ne le laisser s'échapper sous aucun prétexte. Queen dut se résigner à rester dans ses bras. Le pauvre. Vu la manière dont il tâtait les muscles de l'agent secret, il n'était pas malheureux de la situation.

— Pour le prénom, ce ne sera pas difficile. Je préfère en général l'oublier. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis passif ?

James haussa les sourcils d'un air dubitatif. Il était vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Q, actif ? Il était vrai qu'il était du genre à tout contrôler, mais c'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé. Peut-être faisait-il les deux ?

— Vraiment ?  
— Je ne suis pas assez viril peut-être ? J'ai l'air d'une folle ?

Etait-il vexé ou se moquait-il de lui ? James n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Avec celui-là, il savait qu'il devait s'attendre à tout. Il resserra un peu son étreinte d'un bras et descendit l'autre main sur ses fesses. Q laissa échapper un soupir et ferma les yeux.

— Je pense surtout que tu caches bien ton jeu, murmura James à son oreille.  
— Vous êtes déçu ?

C'était davantage un gémissement qu'une question. Q le menait en bateau. James glissa sa main dans le pyjama du jeune homme pour caresser ses fesses. Elles étaient douces et bien plus fermes qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et il sentait son érection contre la sienne. Bon sang, il allait se le faire, ce petit prétentieux. Et faire en sorte qu'il en redemande, si possible. James avait de plus en plus de mal à faire la conversation et à se retenir de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

— Non, je ne suis pas déçu. En plus, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis actif ?  
— C'était ma réplique, chuchota Queen en embrassant sa mâchoire.  
— Tu devrais la déposer comme marque pour la mettre sur des T-shirt.  
— Je retiens cette idée brillante. Vous ne cesserez jamais de me prendre. Surprendre, pardon, se reprit le jeune homme avec un sourire énigmatique.  
— Lapsus révélateur ?  
— Vous semblez aimer cette idée.  
— Tu n'imagines même pas…

La conversation était terminée. James l'avait finalement embrassé. Queen lui rendit immédiatement son baiser, prouvant qu'il n'attendait que ça depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils s'embrassèrent rageusement, évacuant enfin toute la frustration accumulée depuis des jours. James se surprit à apprécier la force que Q mettait dans son étreinte. Comme s'il avait à prouver quelque chose. Amusé, James le laissa faire et entreprit plutôt de le débarrasser à la fois de sa robe de chambre et de son haut de pyjama. Les boutonnières étaient lâches, les boutons glissèrent tout seuls. Il découvrit le torse du garçon. Imberbe, doux et pâle, exactement comme dans ses fantasmes. Par contre, il se retint de justesse de reprocher au jeune homme de ne pas faire assez de sport. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le vexer dans un moment pareil, plus tard peut-être.

James n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le jeune homme puisse s'échauffer aussi vite et faire preuve d'autant d'enthousiasme. Son corps était brûlant, ses mains se faufilaient partout pour essayer de le déshabiller. Il l'avait imaginé timide, rougissant dans ses bras et peu entreprenant. Sauf qu'il était tout le contraire. Il défit sa cravate et déboutonna sa chemise avec une habilité et une vitesse remarquables. James manqua de lui demander de se calmer un peu, mais Queen s'était soudainement stoppé. Il l'observait, visiblement impressionné. Et surtout très excité. Il se mordit la lèvre en caressant doucement les muscles de l'agent, s'attardant quelques secondes sur sa cicatrice à l'épaule. James le lâche un instant pour retirer sa chemise avant de reprendre le garçon dans ses bras.

— Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? murmura-t-il en embrassant sa tempe.  
— Vous êtes vraiment… très musclé.  
— Rassure-toi, je ferais attention à ne pas te casser quoi que ce soit.  
— Ne soyez pas prétentieux, je ne suis pas en sucre.

Il continuait de le vouvoyer, mais James ne fit aucune remarque. Si ça lui faisait plaisir… Il devait avouer que c'était même assez excitant. Queen avait happé ses lèvres et l'embrassait langoureusement. Il avait débouclé sa ceinture et le caressait à présent à travers son caleçon. James laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il descendait son pantalon de pyjama. Il le plaqua contre lui, caressant sa peau brûlante. Les gémissements de Queen, sa respiration saccadée, le goût de sa bouche, l'odeur de sa peau. Tout ça était en train de le rendre dingue. Il laissa le jeune homme le pousser dans le canapé et s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

James l'embrassait partout où il pouvait, se laissant contaminer par la fougue de Queen. Il essaya de glisser un doigt entre ses fesses, mais le jeune homme le repoussa. James fronça les sourcils, il était absolument hors de question que les choses se fassent dans l'autre sens. S'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre, il espérait que Queen avait d'autres idées car il était hors de question qu'il sorte de cet appartement sans avoir profité de son corps, d'un façon ou d'une autre. Mais James oublia vite ces considérations lorsque les lèvres de son amant descendirent sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le jeune homme baisser son pantalon. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et caressa son épaule nue de l'autre. Queen commença à le masturber, il soupira en se laissant aller dans le canapé.

Mais alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Queen se redressa pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Vous avez ce qu'il faut ? Sinon j'en ai dans ma chambre.  
— Poche intérieure de ma veste, grogna James en contenant sa frustration.

Alors que le jeune homme se dépêchait de récupérer la veste en question, il en profita pour retirer ses chaussures et le reste de ses vêtements. Lorsqu'enfin Queen s'agenouilla entre ses jambes pour lui enfiler un préservatif, James laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il ferma les yeux et profita des caresses que lui offrait son amant. Bon sang, il savait y faire avec sa bouche. Q n'était définitivement pas une sainte-nitouche, il avait bien caché son jeu. S'il avait su qu'il était capable de faire des fellations pareilles, il se serait intéressé à lui plus tôt. Il baissa la tête vers le jeune homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Queen le détourna pas le regard, bien au contraire. Il continua son activité et glissa sa main libre entre ses propres cuisses. James n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà trouvé un garçon aussi sexy qu'en cet instant précis. Que disait-il : un homme. Sentant le plaisir monter au point d'en devenir presque insupportable, James rejeta la tête en arrière, s'agrippant sans s'en rendre compte aux cheveux de Queen. Mais au moment où il allait jouir, tout s'arrêta et le jeune homme se recula.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? Déjà tu veux pas que je te baise et en plus tu arrêtes de me sucer quand je vais jouir ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

Queen se contenta d'un petit rire et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Caressant ses épaules et ses bras musclés, il essaya de l'embrasser, mais James tourna la tête. Queen se résolut à embrasser son cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, James. La leçon n'est pas terminée.

Sur ses mots, il reprit le sexe de l'homme en main et le positionna entre ses fesses. James haussa les sourcils et attrapa ses hanches pour le stopper.

— Ne va pas te faire mal.  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis préparé en même temps. Et j'ai l'habitude, sourit le jeune homme tout contre ses lèvres.  
— Je croyais que…  
— J'ai menti. Nous allons baiser, James et vous allez adorer ça.

Queen était descendu entièrement sur le sexe de James, ses fesses étaient à présent collées à son pubis. L'agent retenait son souffle, ne sachant ce qui était le plus excitant entre la sensation de son sexe enserré dans l'intimité de son amant et la vision de ce dernier le chevauchant. Il caressa ses cuisses, remontant sur ses hanches et son torse avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

— Queen…, murmura-t-il en attrapant ses hanches pour l'inviter à se mouvoir.  
— James, laisse-moi faire.

Enfin, il le tutoyait. James eut un sourire de satisfaction.

— Tu es insupportable, tu le sais ?  
— C'est ce qui te plaît chez moi…

James n'allait pas le contredire. Il laissa le jeune homme le pousser contre le dossier du canapé et contenta de caresser son corps nu et de le dévorer des yeux. Queen commença enfin à bouger, montant et descendant lentement sur son sexe en appuyant ses mains sur son torse. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux mi-clos, il transpirait la luxure et le plaisir. Sa manière de bouger, de gémir, tout était parfait. James n'avait qu'à se laisser aller et profiter de la délicieuse friction de leurs deux corps.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus et se redresse pour embrasser son amant, le serrer fort contre lui en accompagnant ses mouvements de hanche. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, Queen était à bout de souffle, il avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger et James lui agrippait les fesses pour l'aider à se mouvoir et le soutenir. L'érection du jeune homme frottait contre son ventre, il essaya de la caresser sans perdre le rythme. Queen lui griffait le dos sans s'en rendre compte, tout allait de plus en plus vite. Ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps. Les gémissements de Queen étaient de plus en plus forts, James ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait, mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Lui-même grognait des encouragements à son amant sans en avoir réellement conscience.

L'orgasme les prit dans la foulée et après s'être serrés désespérément l'un contre l'autre, ils se laissèrent aller dans le canapé, tentant de retrouver leur souffle. Front contre front, ils se regardèrent longtemps, encore sous le coup de la jouissance. Queen embrassa doucement James avant de se relever. James l'observa travers le salon entièrement nu pour aller jeter le préservatif usagé. Il avait les hanches et les fesses encore rouges, des marques de suçons dans le cou et était complètement décoiffé. Bon dieu, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi désinvolte et sexy. Queen se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de lui et remit ses lunettes.

— Laisse-moi dix minutes et on remet ça, murmura James en attirant le jeune homme dans ses bras.  
— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie d'un deuxième round ?

James plissa les yeux, ne sachant comment il devait prendre cette remarque.

— N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu n'as pas aimé. Tu étais pratiquement en transe.  
— Je n'irais pas juste que là.  
— Mais…  
— Mais tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire.  
— Comment ça ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui a mené ! Je n'avais pas vraiment de marge de manœuvre !

Face à l'énervement soudain de James et à son air vexé, Q éclata de rire.

— Peut-être que j'aurais aimé que tu te décides à inverser les rôles et que tu te battes plus que ça pour me soumettre, susurra le jeune homme en se lovant dans les bras de son amant.  
— Tu es infernal.  
— Je sais, soupira Queen, résigné.  
— Ta chambre est où ?  
— La porte à droite.  
— Accroche-toi.  
— Pourquoi ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, James plaça un bras dans le dos du jeune homme et un autre sous ses genoux. Avant que Q n'ait eu le temps de protester, l'homme s'était relevé en le tenant fermement dans ses bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépose-moi par terre, tu vas me faire tomber !  
— Mais non, tu ne pèses presque rien. Tu devrais manger davantage et faire plus de sport.  
— Tout le monde ne peut pas être une montagne de muscles, ce n'est pas pour rien que je travaille dans un bureau, grinça Queen en s'accrochant au cou de l'agent secret.

Le jeune homme était vraiment mince, James le porta sans problème jusqu'à la chambre et le déposa sur le lit. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et réalisa soudainement qu'il avait oublié son paquet de cigarettes dans le salon. James se releva, il avait trop besoin de fumer.

— Si c'est pour fumer, ouvre la fenêtre du salon. J'ai un détecteur de fumée et je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'entendre l'alarme.  
— D'accord.

Lorsque James retourna dans la chambre après deux cigarettes, Queen dormait à poings fermés. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa son dos nu. Il eut envie de le réveiller, mais s'abstint en se glissa dans les draps à ses côtés. La respiration du jeune homme était lente et régulière. Rassurante. James ne mit pas longtemps à trouver lui aussi le sommeil.

* * *

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui va bien 3


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour !

J'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire ce dernier chapitre, mais le voilà.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fiction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Retour au MI6. James aurait bien passé la journée au lit avec Queen, mais il avait fallu que son petit génie aille travailler. Faute de mieux à faire, James l'avait suivi là-bas. D'ordinaire il évitait de trop traîner au MI6 entre deux missions, mais cette fois il avait, en quelque sorte, une bonne raison de le faire. Il avait pris place à un ordinateur dans la salle où Q travaillait et avait continué le rapport de sa dernière mission tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Q était imperturbable, il agissait exactement comme d'habitude, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il avait râlé pour la forme en voyant James prendre ses aises sur son territoire, mais il l'avait finalement laissé faire.

Même en le voyant travailler, discuter avec ses informaticiens et ingénieurs, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux dernières heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Il s'était réveillé le premier, il avait regardé le jeune homme dormir avant de se décider à le tirer de son sommeil. Puis il avait voulu lui faire plaisir et prouver qu'il n'avait pas froid aux yeux, qu'il savait y faire. « C'est la première fois que tu suces un mec, James ? » Il avait eu envie de lui arracher les yeux en l'entendant dire ça. A la place, il l'avait retourné, lui avait attrapé les poignets pour l'empêcher de se débattre et il l'avait baisé. Fort. Exactement comme il en rêvait depuis le début. ça avait duré longtemps et James aurait voulu que ce soit encore plus long. Pour tous les deux.

« Tu vois, quand tu veux… » C'était ce qu'avait murmuré Queen juste après. Avec un petit sourire qui en disait long. Ils étaient restés un moment l'un contre l'autre avant que James se lève pour aller préparer du café. Et du thé, pour Queen. Ils avaient petit-déjeuné dans la cuisine. James avait pris un malin plaisir à utiliser le mug J, espérant une réaction de la part de son amant, mais celui-ci n'avait rien dit.

En tout cas, ils avaient remis ça dans la douche. Il l'avait baisé en l'adossant au mur en carrelage, Queen avait noué ses jambes autour de lui et s'était laissé faire. James avait gagné des griffures dans le dos. Après, ils avaient un peu parlé. Queen s'habillait et James fumait à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

— J'aurais jamais cru pouvoir faire ça un jour.  
— Parce que tu penses être trop gros pour être porté de cette manière ?  
— En général, c'est le cas, avait déclaré Queen en haussant les épaules.  
— Tu es aussi léger qu'une gosse de douze ans.  
— C'est pas ce que disait Jonathan.  
— Il est encore plus gringalet que toi, celui-là.  
— Je ne te contredirais pas sur ce point.  
— Dis-moi, ça a été ton seul amant ? C'est lui qui t'as appris tout ça ?  
— Disons qu'on a appris ensemble. En six ans, on a eu le temps pour ça. Et c'était le deuxième.  
— Le premier était ?  
— En fait, c'était une fille. En dernière année de lycée, juste avant que je commence à sortir avec Jonathan.

Après, Queen avait essayé de retourner ses questions à James, mais celui-ci n'avait rien voulu dire. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte de sa vie sexuelle, loin de là. Il préférait simplement que Queen ne prenne pas conscience des trop nombreuses différences qui les séparaient. C'était égoïste, et le jeune homme l'avait très mal pris. Il s'était muré dans le silence, il avait appelé un taxi pour les emmener au MI6.

C'était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. James ignorait si Q comptait ou non prendre une pause, il l'espérait trouver l'occasion de se retrouver un moment seul avec lui. Au fond, il ne savait ni ce qu'il trouvait à ce jeune homme, ni ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il pensait qu'une nuit suffirait à assouvir sa curiosité, mais il s'était trompé. En réalité, c'était pire qu'avant. Parce que maintenant, il savait de quoi était capable Queen dans un lit - ou ailleurs -, il connaissait le goût de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps et le bruit de ses soupirs. Il avait envie de plus.

James attendit patiemment que Q se retire dans son bureau. Il l'y suivit sans se poser de questions. Le jeune homme semblait l'attendre, les bras croisés et appuyé contre le bureau, James referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et descendit le store.

— Vous comptez rester dans mes jambes longtemps comme ça ? le questionna immédiatement Queen.  
— Dans tes jambes, je ne sais pas. Mais entre tes jambes, ça dépend de toi.  
— Arrêtez ça !  
— Je te déconcentre, c'est ça ?  
— Absolument pas. — Pas la peine de mentir, tes joues rouges répondent pour toi.  
— Peu importe. Vous êtes de repos pendant encore une semaine, agent 007. Alors rentrez chez vous. Je vous contacte dès qu'une nouvelle mission se présente.  
— J'ai parfaitement le droit d'être ici. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas encore terminé mon rapport.  
— Faîtes ça chez vous ! Ou en tout cas, ailleurs que dans mes locaux !

Q avait l'air vraiment remonté, il perdait ses moyens. James en déduit que sa présence devait réellement perturber son Quatermaster. Sans doute devait-il le laisser tranquille, du moins au travail. Leur petit jeu ne devait pas interférer sur leur travail, c'était une évidence. Q devait être efficace et concentré, il avait la vie de plusieurs agents entre les mains. James hocha la tête.

— Très bien.

Il fit mine de se détourner pour sortir de la pièce.

— Attends.

Comme il l'avait prédit, Queen l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras. Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme ne l'attire à lui. James l'embrassa furtivement avec un sourire vainqueur, il descendit ses mains sur ses fesses pour le soulever un peu contre lui.

— Avoue que c'est parce que tu penses à ça que tu n'es pas concentré sur ton travail.  
— Tu es trop prétentieux.  
— Et toi, tu es un maniaque du contrôle.  
— Moi ?  
— N'essaye pas de m'imposer quoi que ce soit, Queen. Je te préviens.  
— Je n'oserais jamais, voyons, ricana le jeune homme.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. James dut se retenir pour ne pas se laisser aller. Ils étaient au travail. D'ailleurs, personne ne devait être au courant, sinon ça allait être infernal.

— Rentre chez toi, James. J'ai beaucoup de travail.  
— Seulement si tu me rejoins ce soir.  
— C'est toi le maniaque du contrôle.  
— Il va falloir t'y faire, bébé.  
— Essaye de m'appeler encore une fois « bébé » et…  
— Tu m'envoies en Antarctique ? l'interrompit James en haussant les sourcils.  
— Ne me sous-estime pas.  
— Il n'en est pas question. Je commence à te connaître, Queen.  
— Je préfère que tu m'appelles Q.  
— Maniaque du contrôle.  
— Arrête avec ça !  
— Alors, tu viens ce soir ?  
— Pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda Q.  
— Parce que tu en as envie.  
— Tu en as envie, toi. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est mon cas ?  
— Ton érection. ça, c'est bien quelque chose que même toi, tu ne peux pas contrôler.

Gêné ou énervé - James était incapable de le déterminer - le jeune homme se dégagea et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

— Alors ? Tu viendras ?  
— Peut-être.

Le petit sourire de Queen voulait tout dire. Il viendrait. James hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

— J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire où j'habite.  
— Je suis votre Quatermaster, agent 007. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur vous.  
— Je sais, Q.  
— Tant mieux, je n'ai rien à cacher. Du moins, pas à toi.  
— Nous verrons. Bonne journée. Merci de remonter le store en partant, j'aime voir qui se présente à mon bureau.  
— A ce soir.  
— A ce soir.

* * *

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui va bien 3

Merci d'avoir suivi ! Et bonne continuation à tous ^^


End file.
